


best girlfriend ever

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: TaeKai Alternate Universes [17]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Fingering, Ballerina Lee Taemin, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Bisexual Kim Jongin | Kai, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Coming Out, Cunnilingus, Dancer Lee Taemin, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Lee Taemin, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, How Do I Tag, Lee Jinki and Lee Taemin are Brothers, Minor Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew, Pegging, Top Lee Taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: jongin has been anxious since tae left the apartment after catching him jerking off to gay porn. he can explain it easily - he's bi, sometimes he just needs someass stuff. he's terrified he might lose tae when she eventually comes back to the apartment, but tae's reaction makes her, by far, the best girlfriend ever
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: TaeKai Alternate Universes [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521983
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63
Collections: Honey Boy: Round 1





	best girlfriend ever

**Author's Note:**

> ~~this was really just an excuse to write taemin pegging jongin bc who doesn't need more jongin being pegged~~

Jongin shivers as he hears the door to the apartment open and close. He knows that Taemin has just been busy; she's been working with her ballet troupe to get their Christmas performance ready, training and pushing herself further every hour that the day has, but he can't help but be nervous, twitching on the couch.

She'd come home from practice two weeks ago to find Jongin in the bedroom, desperately jerking off to gay porn. Watching the content on his laptop screen so closely when she'd stormed in, her eyebrows raised at the loud moaning coming from the room. It wasn't hard to know what she'd been thinking when she'd first walked in and it was something more than easy to clear up - until Jongin threw his laptop aside and she'd seen what was on the screen. Her eyebrows had furrowed in confusion, her mouth tugging down into a frown and she had backed out of the room. Jongin had tried to follow her, grabbing Taemin’s wrist to try and make her look at him so he could explain, but she had ripped her hand away and left the apartment, stopping only to grab her gym bag, still packed with clothes from staying with Kibum who lives closer to the studio.

Taemin stayed in contact; their usual small talk mostly over texts, how practice had gone, did Jongin eat something that wasn't pizza, did he feed the dogs, how are the dogs, how was Jongin’s job going, but all she had said on the matter of her leaving was that they'd talk when she got back.

Now, as she was walking down the hall into their tiny living room, and Jongin felt strangely on edge. He was pretty sure it was nothing to worry about; he had a perfectly valid explanation, it wasn't anything serious, there was nothing to worry about. He was pretty sure that Taemin would accept him but there was always an unknown factor surrounding these things that made his heart quicken and his stomach churn.

There's a thud as Taemin drops her bag by the kitchen door and Jongin looks up with a smile as she walks in. She looks tired, bags under her eyes and she has a soft limp;.her feet are probably hurting her, protesting from the constant practising she's done that have no doubt worn holes in her latest pair of shoes - it's not the time to talk about these things. Jongin frowns as she rubs her eyes and stifles a yawn and he stands, arms outstretched before she can say anything or make a noise that hints she wants a hug. She stumbles towards him, wrapping her arms around him.and Jongin holds her tight.

"How hard is your director working you?"

"Pretty hard, but it's going to be worth it. I'm pretty sure I could dance my part in my sleep now."

Jongin chuckles softly and rubs her back slowly. "Sit down, I'll get you some tea and order in, I'll get the foot bath ready and take a look at the damage, hm?"

"Mm, that sounds lovely." She smiles against his neck before twisting and collapsing onto the couch. "I don't want salad tonight, it's not treat day but stuff it."

Jongin nods and kneels to gently ease her trainers off her feet, wrinkling his nose at the blood spots on her socks. He eases them off, making sure to remove them in the way she showed him so that they don't pull on the dried blood. Her feet twitch once or twice, toes curling but Jongin leans in to press a kiss to her leg. She giggles softly and Jongin stands; he grabs his phone and makes his way to the bathroom, pulling open their usual takeaway app. He runs the hot faucet in the bath, letting it warm up as he clicks on his screen, ordering their usual pizza - meat feast for Taemin and a barbeque chicken for him - before pushing it into his back pocket. He stretches, forcing himself to ignore the anxiety in his stomach before he grabs the cheap washing up bowl that’s been designated the foot bath.

Jongin turns the hot water tap in the bath on, waiting for it to heat up before he places the basin under. He watches the water swirl around as he adds the essential oils and the small amount of bubble bath that helps Taemin relax. He carefully stands and turns the tap off, lifting the heavier bowl to the living room where he finds Taemin half asleep. Silently, and without spilling a drop, he sets it down and gently guides her feet into the hot water.

Taemin hisses at the feeling of the scalding water, toes curling before she relaxes, resting back and closing her eyes. Jongin sits next to her, observing her face with a sad smile.

He's scared - he's terrified. He could lose Taemin when explaining this and that is definitely ranked close to 'worst nightmare'. His heart aches thinking about it, struggling not to tear up as he watches her.

"Nini?"

Jongin blinks, focusing his eyes to notice that Taemin opened her own. Her eyebrows were furrowed, lips purse as she watches him; her hand raises to gently wipe the tears forming in the corner of his eye and she sits up. "Nini, what's wrong?"

Jongin shakes his head and takes a shaky breath. "Now isn't the time, let's just get you fixed up and not in pain. Get you full up and in bed in your fluffy pyjamas for some drama binging before you fall asleep, hm?"

Taemin shakes her head and gently takes Jongin’s hands in her own, squeezing them softly. "Talk to me. Is it about... the other day?"

Jongin stares at her for a moment before he nods. He stares at his lap, chewing his lip. "I don't want to lose you."

"Just talk to me."

Jongin lets out another shaking breath, feeling like his lungs are emptying as he tilts his head back to turn and stare at the ceiling. The words disappear from his head as he tries to formulate a sentence, trying to find the right way to say things, but he can't muster a single word. He remembers how to ask for a coffee in Japanese, how to say he misses and loves someone in English, but his Korean just seems to disappear.

Taemin doesn't comment; she rubs her thumbs in circles on the back of Jongin’s hands, giving him a point of comfort he can cling on to - he's grateful, so grateful he has such an amazing girlfriend that he can rely on when he needs to, but the fear keeps coming and coming - before he realises it, tears are streaming down his cheeks and his breath comes in pants and gasps.

Taemin’s arms are around him in a split second, holding him tightly and rocking him back and forth. Her delicate voice shushes him gently - the way a parent might comfort a child - and it makes Jongin cry harder. He fists his hands in the back of her shirt and buries his face in her shoulder. The sobs won't stop, no matter how much he tries. He gives up, letting them free to pour down his face, staining Taemin’s shirt. If she's upset with the state of her clothing, she doesn't say anything, rubbing her hand up Taemin's back as she waits for the emotions to pass.

It feels like hours pass before Jongin can manage to find words in the back of his throat, taking breaths around them. He leans back and stares at the ceiling as he wipes his eyes, sniffling and doing his best to control his breathing. Taemin makes a few noises, repetitive, and Jongin recognises them as her aiding him in when to inhale and when to exhale. He follows her lead and, sure enough, his breathing evens out within a few moments. 

Taemin smiles at him, and squeezes his hand. "There you go, it's alright. Talk to me Nini, let's get this sorted out. It's obviously weighing on you. Let's just discuss it and then we can go back to that night on the couch that you promised me.”

Jongin nods and takes one more breath, exhaling fully before he sits and looks Jongin in the eyes. "Taemin, I'm gay."

Taemin’s face crumples within a second before she starts rebuilding her composure and Jongin frowns for a moment. He thinks over the words he said before realising, his eyes shooting wide open. 

"No! I didn't mean to say that, my head's all... jumbled up. Oh God, I'm sorry, I'm an idiot."

Taemin sits up, straightens her back and shifts away from Jongin, her eyes full of pain.

Jongin really wants to punch himself. "I _meant_ , I'm bisexual."

"Which are you? Gay or bisexual, because those are two different things."

"Bi. I'm bisexual. I was trying to figure out how best to say _sometimes I need gay porn because I'm in the mood for it_ but my mind got... jumbled up."

Taemin doesn't say anything and Jongin chews his lip. He scans her face, trying to find any emotion. She licks her lips, eyes darting around the room when the apartment buzzer makes them jump out of their skin.

Taemin pulls her feet out of the water, shaking them off and grimacing as she puts them on the floor. Jongin can imagine the small bits of dirt on the laminate from his lack of cleaning the past week sticking to her damp soles. She disappears down the hallway, her voice drifting back down to their cramped living area as she thanks the delivery driver and wishes him a pleasant night and _oh, drive safe!_ before she returns.  
  
The pizza boxes get placed on the coffee table and both of them sit in silence for a moment.  
  
Taemin nods and sits back. “Alright, what drama are we watching tonight? How about that _Strangers From Hell_ ?”  
  
“Wait, that’s it?”  
  
Taemin blinks at him. “You’re bi, was that meant to change anything? I mean you are _bisxual_ , not gay?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m bi.”  
  
“So… are you into women?"

"Yes, I like women." 

"So," Taemin rips a piece of her garlic bread and slips it into her mouth. "I’m a woman, what do I need to worry about?”  
  
Jongin blinks at her a few more times before he grabs his pizza, shaking his head a bit. “Uh…. Really, _Strangers From Hell_ ? You said no more horror last week!”  
  
“And you said this is my night in, sooooo, my choice, bucko.”  
  
Jongin pouts and slumps his shoulders, the tension of coming out being replaced with a ferocious anxiety, waiting for the jumpscares that will no doubt send his cola flying over the already stained and sticky couch from _last_ time Taemin demanded they watch a horror film.  
  
Barely an episode in, Taemin starts slouching over her pizza. It scares Jongin, jerking him to focus on her, keeping an eye on her. Her breathing isn’t laboured in anyway and he relaxes - they’d already had one scare that year when Taemin had worked too hard, lost too much weight and ended up in the hospital.  
  
She seems to sense Jongin’s panic, sitting up straight and flicking her pizza crust at him. It bounces off his lip and onto the floor where Adam and Monggu race each other for the small dropped food. “Bullseye!”

Jongin rolls his eyes, chuckling. “You okay?”  
  
“Speepy.” Taemin sticks her tongue out. “Take me to bed, good Sir?”  
  
Jongin chuckles. “Hm, I think a small payment is required.”  
  
“Your lips are covered in barbeque sauce, you’re not getting a single kiss till that shit is washed off.”  
  
“Okay, Miss. Chilli Sauce doused in everything she can’t taste anything but fire.”  
  
“Shut up! Carry me to bed, I’m tired.”  
  
“Say sorry.”  
  
“I’ll start whining at such a pitch the dogs will start biting you.”  
  
Jongin scoffs and rolls his eyes but grabs their pizza boxes. He takes them through to their small kitchenette, making sure they’re as far back on the counter as possible so that the dogs can’t get to them before he returns. Taemin holds her arms up, wrapping them around the back of Jongin’s neck. He slips his arms under the back of her knees, slightly alarmed at how much she weighs - he’ll need to trick her into eating a little more here and there - and grins. He gets her above the bed and drops his arms, laughing as she shrieks, falling onto the mattress.  
  
“KIM JONGIN.”  
  
“Lee Taemin.”  
  
“Don’t scare me like that.”  
  
“Miss Horror Freak is scared?”  
  
“I will stab you in your sleep. You know I’ve seen the movies to get away with it.”  
  
Jongin laughs and helps her out of her dancing tracksuit bottoms, throwing them in the general area of the laundry bin. She wriggles out of her shirt, throwing it over Jongin’s shoulder as he moves, bursting into laughter as it covers his face, causing him to yelp and fall backwards.  
  
“Coward.”  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
Taemin kicks his chest gently and gets up from the bed, slipping into a small tank top and running a brush through her hair. Jongin strips down to his boxers and slides under the covers.  
  
“Last one in bed has to get the light.”  
  
Jongin yelps as it goes dark and Taemin’s hair brush collides with his face.  
  
“How the fuck do you do that in the dark?”  
  
“Secret of the Vagina, couldn’t tell ya.”  
  
Jongin snorts and wraps his arms around Taemin as she slides into the bed, cuddling up on his chest. Jongin presses a kiss to her forehead and wraps the blanket around her tightly to make sure her tiny frame doesn’t get too cold throughout the night.  
  
Taemin makes a soft noise of appreciation in her throat, and Jongin can’t think of anything other than how lucky he is as the sound of Taemin’s breathing lulls him to sleep.

* * *

Jongin finally wakes up, sunlight from the partially unclosed curtains filtering onto his face. He groans, rolling over and yawning. He reaches out, feeling for Taemin only to find the painful slice of something cutting his finger. He hisses and shoots upright, sucking his finger to find the tang of iron. He glances at Taemin’s pillow to find she isn’t there, but a note has been left in her place.  
  
Grumpily, Jongin picks it up, his finger still stuck in his mouth.  
  
_Jonginnie, sweetheart~  
  
Happy birthday! I’m sorry I can’t be here today, our director has called for all major roles in the production to do extra practice today ahead of debut **tonight** . I’ve got you a ticket if you want to come to opening night, it’s on top of the microwave, but if you don’t want to come and want to go out with your friends, I can get you another ticket for a different day, pop me a text! I’ll check my phone around one, over lunch  
  
I’m so sorry I won’t be here too much today but I have the best present for you, don’t worry xx _

Jongin chuckles and smiles, shaking his head. Taemin must have slipped in practice and hit her head to think that even on his birthday he wouldn’t be there for opening night. He yawns and puts the note down, pulling himself out of bed and to the bathroom to find a band aid before he stumbles to the kitchen. He finds himself chuckling, opening the coffee machine to find Taemin already put one of his favourite morning flavours in and his mug underneath, just needing Jongin to push the button.

He presses the on button and collapses on the couch, surprising Adam who’s sent into the air ever so slightly by the force of Jongin’s shoulder landing on the cushion. Adam growls and Jongin sits up. “Alright, alright, that’s your cushion I get it. God, Tae spoils you.”  
  
Adam growls again, huffing as he stands, resettling on the cushion and going back to sleep. Monggu pads across the floor, his light brown fur stained darker around his mouth and Jongin raises an eyebrow. “Did Tae give you wet food this morning or did you get into the barbeque sauce again?”  
  
Monggu wags his tail and gives a small yip before curling around Jongin’s feet. Jongin shrugs and flicks the television on just in time to beam as the news turns to their entertainment section.  
  
_Tonight, Swan Lake opens at the Seoul Ballet Theater for the first time since the troupe's creation in 1995. Odette will be played by new talent, a new sign on to the production - young Lee Taemin, barely 24, was hand picked for the role after her success across the globe in ballet competitions. Tickets sold out within 18 minutes of the theatre opening for them. Everyone is looking towards the Seoul Ballet Theater tonight as they look to reclaim their place at the top of the four ballet troupes of South Korea._ _  
_ _Critics are hesitant of the casting choice of Taemin, curious to see how she will play the leading role despite having never performed with a troupe before._

Jongin stares, watching as a clip of Taemin’s last contest performance plays on screen, always hypnotised by the way she dances, the way she curves and twists so effortlessly as though her body contains no skeleton. A shiver slips through him, excited for the night ahead, before looking up as the coffee machine beeps.  
  
Jongin finds his phone, charging by the coffee machine - a trick by Taemin to coax him out of bed no doubt - and notes that it’s only eleven am. He has a while before Taemin will be available but he sends her a text anyway, telling her he’ll be in the front row and did she really think so _lowly of me that you think I would go out and get drunk when you’re debuting as good as getting drunk tonight sounds_. He reads it over, making sure his sarcasm is apparent before hitting send, chuckling to himself. 

Jongin swears he can hear the slight chime of Taemin’s text tone and turns to stare at the front door before shaking his head.  
  
“ _Fuck, he’s awake_ .”  
  
Jongin marches to the door, listening intently from the other door.  
  
“ _What do you mean he’s awake? It’s Jongin, he’s never awake before two on a day off.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I don’t know Kibum, he just texted me.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Well, if we’re quiet, maybe we can just slip in and-”_ _  
_ _  
_ “OW!”  
  
Jongin’s knocked to the floor as the door to his apartment swings open catching the side of his face. Immediately, Taemin’s bright laughter can be heard, giggle-snorting. “What did I tell you about eavesdropping on me?”  
  
“I think you fractured my cheek bone.”  
  
“Oh poor boy, go to the bathroom. Now.”  
  
Jongin squints at her, cocking his head.  
  
“Now, or no sex for a month.”  
  
Kibum splutters, snorting in the hallway and Jongin scrambles up. “Fine, I’m going. That’s still a dirty ass trick.”  
  
“I am a dirty ass trick, haven’t you learnt that yet. Have you _seen_ my ass?”  
  
Jongin turns his head to yell over his shoulder. “What ass?”  
  
Taemin shrieks and Jongin’s pretty sure the thud following him as he sprints for the bathroom is Taemin’s shoe. “DON’T KILL ME I LOVE YOUR PANCAKE.”  
  
“DO YOU WANT _ANY_ FORM OF SEXUAL CONTACT FOR THE NEXT EIGHT YEARS?”  
  
Jongin laughs as he shuts the bathroom door, leaning against the wall. “Alright! I’m waiting in the toilet, the door is shut.”  
  
Everything goes silent and Jongin squints his eyes. Taemin and Kibum are whispering about something, much too quiet for him to hear and he huffs. He hates surprises.  
  
That’s a lie. Jongin loves surprises.  
  
Jongin hates _Taemin’s_ surprises - the massive alcohol fuelled cake that pretty much exploded when Taemin lit the candles on his 21st was more than enough to instil some form of trauma whenever Taemin has set a surprise up.  
  
Jongin listens to someone outside the door, scratching at the wood and whining and he tilts his head. “What the hell?”  
  
“Okay!” Taemin’s bright cheery voice comes from behind the door. “You can open the door.”  
  
Jongin hesitantly pulls it open only to immediately be knocked to the ground, something wet attacking his face. He laughs, trying to push Monggu off before realising the ball of fluff isn’t light brown - it’s white and it’s definitely not Adam - Adam hates him.  
  
He manages to sit up to find three small dogs in his lap.  
  
“Why are there three dogs I don’t know here?”  
  
Taemin falls to her knees, smiling. She picks up a small brown furred dog, a similar breed to Adam and holds it out to Jongin. “This is Eve.”  
  
Jongin smiles and reaches out to pet her only to be returned a snarl. Taemin giggles and sets Eve on the ground, gently stroking her. “Why do all my dogs hate you?”  
  
“Your dogs- _wait,_ these are _our_ dogs?”  
  
“They came into Kibum’s shelter and Adam and Monggu like each other but don’t really get on and he showed me a picture of them and you were complaining how Adam and Monggu aren’t really massively cuddly dogs and won’t cuddle on the bed and look at them, how can I say no to their little faces?”  
  
Jongin chuckles and leans forward, stroking the other two dogs, sitting patiently and looking up at Jongin with big, bright, brown eyes. “You’re a toddler, Tae."  
  
The dogs immediately collapse into Jongin’s lap, panting and chasing his hand for more pets and he grins. “Alright, I can get with this, you are… Jjanggu and you…” Jongin purses his lips, watching the second dog, staring at Taemin fussing over Eve and not her. “You’re a little Jjangah.”  
  
The dogs bark, jumping up as Jongin gets to his feet, already following him around. “Wait, this is my birthday, why do you get a new dog?”  
  
Taemin holds up Eve, pouting slightly. “Look at him.”  
  
“He? Why are you naming him Eve?”  
  
“Because Adam is Adam. Adam and Eve.”  
  
Jongin sits on the bed, shaking his head. “I was expecting something like Siegfried.”  
  
Taemin grimaces. “Ugh, don’t. I don’t wanna practice today.”

  
Jongin chuckles and cuddles Jjanggu as she jumps up on the bed with him. “What was this note about you having to practice all morning?”  
  
“I didn’t expect you to be awake before we smuggled the dogs in.”  
  
“You lied to me? Ugh, how will I _ever_ be able to trust you again! Are you even a ballet dancer?”  
  
“Eve, Eve, sic him, sic him, get him boy- you’re useless.” Eve collapses against Taemin’s legs, panting as she rubs his stomach.  
  
Kibum shouts a goodbye as Adam and Monggu make their way into the bedroom, looking for the source of all the noise. Unshockingly to Jongin, Adam makes his way to sit next to Taemin, staring at Jongin as though he were guarding Taemin. Jongin makes a face at Adam only to put his hands up when Adam snarls.  
  
“ _What_ is Adam’s problem with me?”  
  
“He doesn’t like men.”  
  
“He likes Kibum.”  
  
“Everyone and everything likes Kibum.”  
  
“Is Eve going to hate me too?”  
  
“Maybe, I don’t know. Anyway, birthday lunch is on the way for you.”  
  
Jongin smiles, watching as Monggu wags his tail, bouncing around slightly as he meets his new pack members, tongue out as they start chasing each other through the apartment. Jongin follows them, excited to get to know the newest members of their family when the buzzer goes.  
  
“Food’s here, I’ll get it. Go take over the couch birthday boy.”  
  
Jongin laughs and heads to the couch, gently putting Monggu on the floor from the pillow he’s taken control of. “Down on the floor for food, baby, sorry.”  
  
Taemin comes back, rolling her eyes. “Leave the doggos be.”  
  
“It’s unhygienic.”  
  
“Dude, you sleep with them.”  
  
“They’re clean when they share the bed with me.”  
  
Taemin chuckles and sits down, unloading the food onto the coffee table and pulling the chopsticks from the bag. “That all you can eat chicken feast from that new place you wanted to try. I’m not responsible if they give you food poisoning, you haven’t had this before today.”  
  
Jongin chuckles and shakes his head. “You’re so _loving_ .”  
  
Taemin sits up, offering Jongin a mouthful of food. “Aren’t I just the perfect doting girlfriend?”

Jongin smiles as Taemin gently pushes food into his mouth, taking it from her and leaning back to chew. “So,” Jongin swallows and holds his chopsticks up. “We now have five dogs.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Jongin shrugs, watching Taemin lean down to feed some chicken to Adam. “Kibum walks them most of the time anyway, so.”  
  
“Adam’s going to get fat if you keep feeding him that stuff.”  
  
“Don’t insult my baby.”  
  
“I’m not insulting him, I’m just saying it’s bad dog ownership to get your dog overweight.”  
  
“Since it’s your birthday, I won’t stab you with these chopsticks.”  
  
“Don’t tell me you’re about to-” Jongin stares in horror as Taemin shoves food into her mouth with the same chopsticks Adam just licked clean. “You’re going to die of like… some germ, he eats literal shit.”  
  
Taemin shrugs and coos over Eve, tail wagging waiting for his own bite of chicken. “My babies deserve their food.”  
  
“Put it in a bowl when you’re done for them, oh my god Tae.”  
  
“I’ll kiss you with my shit mouth.”  
  
“Shut up.” Jongin pushes food into his mouth, chewing obnoxiously loud to prove his point.  
  
“Okay, I will stab you if you don’t chew with your mouth closed.”  
  
Jongin grins sheepishly and Taemin grimaces. “You have like lettuce hanging out your teeth.”  
  
Jongin slurps it into his mouth, grinning as she rolls her eyes. “You’re disgusting.”  
  
“You literally just ate off the same chopsticks Adam licked after eating his own shit this morning.”  
  
“HE’S MY BABY.”  
  
“I’M YOUR BABY.”  
  
“No, you’re the pain in my ass.”

Jongin chokes, putting a hand over his chest and feigning pain. “How could you?”  
  
“Do you want a blow job tonight?”  
  
“Yes Ma’am.”  
  
“Eat your damn food.”  
  
Jongin shakes his head, chuckling and leaning forward to find his coffee from earlier. “When do you have to go to the theatre?”  
  
“In about half an hour; we’re doing two run-throughs before debut tonight.”  
  
Jongin nods. “I’ll be there, front row.”  
  
Taemin looks up. “You can go out with your friends, Nini, it’s alright, really.”  
  
“Tae, there is no greater way I could spend my birthday then watching my girlfriend finally get to dance on stage in her dream job and dream role.”  
  
Taemin blushes and focuses on her food, shaking her head. “Don’t get sappy on me, this is _your_ day.”  
  
“No,” Jongin sips his coffee before putting it back on the coffee table. “It’s _our_ day. I earned this too, the amount of times I had to rush out and replace your ballet slippers before a contest.”  
  
“IT WAS ONE TIME!”  
  
Jongin laughs and pulls her close, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Seriously, I wouldn’t wanna spend today any other way, _Odette_ .”  
  
Taemin blushes and cuddles into Jongin’s side, smiling softly. “Yeah but you’re gonna see me fuck up and fall on my face.”  
  
“Perfect, I’ll bring the camera.”  
  
“YOU’RE MEANT TO MAKE ME FEEL LESS NERVOUS ASSHOLE.”  
  
“I know, so wait here.”  
  
Taemin squints at Jongin, suspicious as he puts his food down and gets off the couch. He returns in less than a minute, but his first take out box has already been stolen by Eve. He glares at Taemin who shrugs. “He’s hongryyyy how can you say no to his little face.”  
  
“You love those dogs more than me.”  
  
“I plead the fifth.”  
  
Jongin laughs and takes the box he’s hiding behind his back, holding it out to Taemin.  
  
“Jongin, it’s your birthday-”  
  
“-And your debut day. That’s just as important, probably more important than me getting closer to being a hag.”  
  
Taemin scoffs. “Shut up, I’m a year older than you, don’t make me feel older.”  
  
“Ugh you’re right you’re _such_ a cradle snatcher, how could you, Tae.”  
  
Taemin flicks a piece of carrot at Jongin, scowling. “You know, you’re meant to make women feel _better_ about their age.”  
  
“You are anything _but_ a woman.”  
  
“BLOW JOB.”  
  
“You are nothing but a goddess walking amongst us mere mortals, my love.”  
  
Taemin nods her head, looking proud before finally putting her food on the floor for Adam and turning her attention to the box. “Why does this look like a shoe box?”  
  
“Why don’t you open it and find out?”  
  
“I hate surprises.”  
  
“One of the last surprises you gave me ended up with me having no eyebrows for 3 months, don’t even start.”  
  
Taemin sighs and rolls her eyes over-dramatically, wincing and covering her eye. “Can you strain your eye rolling it?”  
  
“Serves you right.”  
  
Taemin pouts but finally opens the box peering inside. Jongin smiles as she falls silent, her mouth dropping open. She doesn’t move for a moment before she finally takes one of the ballet slippers out.  
  
“Jongin… they’re beautiful.”  
  
Jongin doesn’t think he’s ever seen Taemin so speechless over a gift before and he takes a moment to bask in his achievement.  
  
She runs her fingers so delicately over the pure satin cloth, stitched into the perfect size - the exact mould of her feet. They’re the perfect white for her to wear for her role as the White Swan before she has to change into the Black Swan.  
  
“Why don’t you take a look at the ribbons?”  
  
Taemin flits her eyes up to Jongin for a moment before gently taking the tying in her hand. Jongin waits for a moment before she finds it, her mouth dropping open once more and a soft gasp escaping her lips.  
  
“It’s a little brown bear, it’s on the right shoe as well. It’ll be pressed against your leg when tied, and you can’t see it from the other side. I’ll be with you every night you play White Swan.”  
  
“Jongin… these are beautiful, god they must have cost you a fortune.”  
  
“Doesn’t matter.” Jongin kneels down, gently slipping Taemin’s Converse off and her sock before gently holding the shoe out for her. She slips her foot into it, eyes widening.  
  
“It’s a perfect fit? Did you get these custom made?”  
  
“The embroidery on the ribbon didn’t give it away?”  
  
Taemin shakes her head as Jongin delicately wraps the ribbons around her calf and secures them. “How does it feel?”  
  
“Amazing… Jongin, this is…”  
  
“Finally, I did it, I shut the great Lee Taemin up!”  
  
“Blow-”  
  
“-Me. I think I deserve it after these shoes.”  
  
Taemin narrows her eyes at him but loses interest, focusing back on the shoes. “The shade is the exact shade of my outfit how did you-”  
  
“-Yixing. He snuck backstage and got the exact hex code colour of your outfit for me a couple of weeks ago."  
  
Taemin shakes her head, running her fingers over the satin. “This is amazing… Thank you, Nini.”  
  
“You’re welcome, Taeminnie. You’re gonna break a leg tonight.”  
  
“That’s not quite how you use that phrase.”  
  
“Whatever.” Jongin kisses her forehead and helps her untie them. “Go practice. Knock ‘em dead tonight.”  
  
Taemin grins, pulling her sock back on and pushing her foot back into her Converse. “I will.”  
  
Jongin pauses for a moment before leaning in to kiss Taemin on the lips, stroking her cheek. “You got this.”  
  
Taemin jumps up, holding the shoebox to her chest. “I do.” She rushes up the hallway, grabbing her practice bag on the way. “Also you just kissed Adam’s shit on my lips.”  
  
“I still have to brush my teeth this morning.”  
  
“Whatever, shit lips!”  
  
Jongin laughs as she disappears out the door, shaking his head before looking at Adam, waiting for the next box of food from the take out bag. “It’s not your birthday you little jerk.”  
  
A warm feeling sweeps over Jongin’s foot and he looks down to yell, Eve stood with his leg perked up, a small puddle of liquid appearing around Jongin’s sock. “WHY DO YOU HATE ME YOU ONLY JUST GOT HERE.”

* * *

After chasing Jjangah around the apartment for twenty minutes, Jongin _finally_ gets his tie back, grimacing at how wet it is. He holds it out for a moment and then chucks it in the laundry bin sighing. He really wanted that scarf. He peers at his other possibilities before grabbing his phone, pressing it to his shoulder and struggling into his pants, waiting for the phone to answer.  
  
“Jinki!”  
  
“Jongin! Why are you calling me, where is my baby sister?”

“Have you checked the news in the last like three days?”  
  
“No, I’ve been busy, what’s up?”  
  
“She’s debuting tonight with the Seoul Ballet Theatre. Didn’t she tell you?”

“Yeah, she did, but I thought she’d be screaming at you about how nervous she was.”  
  
“She’s been rehearsing since 3pm.”  
  
“Oh… Well, Tae was always the ballet dancer of the family, which is why I know… nothing. Anyway, what’s up?”

“You know those matching ties Taemin got us for Christmas the other year as a joke? Do you still have yours?”  
  
“I do, why?”  
  
“Dog. Silk fabric. Can I borrow yours?”  
  
“Sure thing, I’ll bring it when Jonghyun and I pick you up.”  
  
“Thanks, Jinki.”  
  
Jongin hears someone yelling in the background, likely Jonghyun asking what Jinki wanted upon hearing his name and Jongin chuckles. “See you guys soon.”  
  
“See you soon, Jongin.”  
  
There’s a soft beep that tells Jongin Jinki hung up and he chucks his phone on the bed, checking his suit one more time. He nods, confident that he looks smart enough for a grand opening night and makes his way to the kitchen. The coffee machine is beeping, telling him his caramel latte is done and he takes a sip - keeping an eye on where Adam and Eve are, lest they barrel into him and he has to change his shirt.  
  
He checks the slow cooker, nodding when the smell coming from it fills the room as he opens the lid. The pork inside has been cooking in sauce for hours, and it smells perfect. He closes it, turning it off and choosing to leave the pork inside, placing a few books on top of it with a weary look at the dogs. “Don’t even think about it.”  
  
When Taemin has finished performing and Jongin gets her home, it should only take him about half an hour to whip up Yuxiang shredded pork, one of Taemin’s favourites. Jongin chuckles thinking about all the times they touch down in China, get to the exit, only for Taemin to divert them to the local food stall inside selling the pork. She was addicted to the damn stuff and Yixing had managed to coax his grandparents into giving him the recipe for it. 

Taemin was going to lose her shit.  
  
Jongin grins and leans against the counter, checking his social media as he sips his coffee. He likes all his happy birthday posts from his friends, making a mental note to thank them properly tomorrow and puts his mug in the sink. He stretches, wincing as his back clicks before he starts herding Adam and Eve into the utility room where their beds are. He manages to get them in, shutting the door before heading to the bathroom, grumbling under his breath as he applies a band aid to the small bleeding cut from Adam biting him before he starts herding Monggu, Jjangah and Jjanggu into the bedroom. All three happily jump onto the bed and curl up, yawning as Jongin slowly backs out and shuts the door. He collapses onto the couch with a huff, waiting for Jinki to text to say that they’re outside and closes his eyes. His phone buzzes mere seconds later and he hops up, straightening his shirt one last time before grabbing his keys and heading out to the front of the building.  
  
When he gets in the car, Jinki and Jonghyun are met in the middle of the front, lips together and Jongin chuckles. “Hiya, love birds.”  
  
Jonghyun jumps as though he forgot they were parked to pick Jongin up and Jongin grins. “Did I get in the middle of something?”  
  
Jinki laughs and shakes his head. “How have you been? Tie is next to you or it’s fallen on the floor.”  
  
Jongin nods and secures his seat belt before trying to find it. “Good, I’ve been good. Taemin got more dogs so now we have five and her new one already hates me. Pissed on my foot this afternoon.”  
  
Jonghyun laughs softly. “Why do her dogs hate you?”  
  
“If you find out why, please tell me.”

Jongin sits up, triumphantly holding the tie box, half hidden under Jinki’s seat as Jonghyun starts driving. He carefully opens the box, grinning at the black tie with small white swans decorating the pattern. He’s quick to wrap it around his neck, tying it.  
  
“Heard from her?”  
  
Jongin glances up at Jinki as he flips the tie through the loop before looking back down.  
  
“No, but if I know Taemin, her troupe is going through hell right now.”  
  
“I’ll bet 24,236 Won that the moment I get there, a staff member hustles me through backstage because she’s having some kind of fit.”  
  
Jinki laughs. “Oh, come on. 30,000 Won it’s me they try and grab.”  
  
“You’re on, Jinks.”  
  
Jongin grins and sits back in his seat, watching as Seoul starts lighting up as the sun begins to dip below the horizon, the neon lights of bars and clubs flickering.  
  
“Oh! Happy birthday, Jongin!”  
  
“Thanks, Jonghyun.”  
  
The trio fall into a comfortable silence as they make their way towards the theatre. Jongin shifts nervously as he notices how the queues they wait in seem to get longer, more and more of the cars they’re following piling towards the theatre. The amount of people on the street walking, dressed up for a night at the ballet seem endless and he swallows. He isn’t sure why he’s worried - Taemin has no issues on stage with the eyes on her, but he’s not sure if she’s performed in front of a crowd of this size.  
  
His anxiety doesn’t get any better when they finally park and get out. Jongin smiles at Minseok, one of his best friends from college working as a ticket vendor to save for his own cafe in the future, only for Minseok to let out a groan of relief. “Thank god you’re here, you’re needed backstage, go go, you know where the performer entrance door is.”  
  
“Jinki, you owe me money!”  
  
“I’ll buy your drinks tonight!”  
  
“And you’ll give me the money!” Jongin calls over his shoulder with a grin as he heads for the alley where the door is situated, away from the street level where fans may get too close to the dancers. He knocks and is greeted by Yixing, half dressed. “Oh thank Christ, Tae’s losing her shit in her dressing room.”  
  
“On it.”  
  
It doesn’t take Jongin long to find the dressing room, even with everyone rushing around backstage, the prop team yelling at each other, dancers rushing by and someone from the orchestra rushing down a hallway waving a violin. Jongin brushes off some lace that has stuck to his trousers before knocking on the door and peering inside. “Tae?”  
  
Taemin looks up, shaking in her seat. “Nini.”  
  
He slips inside and shuts the door, leaning against her makeup desk with a frown. “What’s up? What’s going on?”  
  
“Everything’s just going wrong, I can’t remember my moves even now, my makeup got messed up, tonight’s going to go terribly, I’m to be a laughing stock.”  
  
Jongin gently tips her head up to look at him and carefully brushes a tiny lipstick smudge from the corner of her mouth. “Gone, your makeup is _perfect_ .” Jongin moves to crouch behind her chair, prompting her to look in the mirror. “Look at you, you’re the perfect Odette. You can’t remember your moves right now and that’s okay - how many times can you never remember them before a contest only to come out with a perfect score? Once you’re on that stage, it’ll be fine. Take some deep breaths for me.”  
  
Taemin nods and breaths slowly, following Jongin’s deep breathing before she lets out a longer sigh. “I’m over reacting, aren’t I?”  
  
“Not at all. You’re nervous, terrified and anxious. Tonight means a lot to you. It’s a completely normal reaction. But you can do this, how many times have you performed most of the dances from this ballet, hm?”  
  
Taemin laughs and shakes her head. “Way too many times.”  
  
“It’s going to be fine, Tae. You’re going to do amazing. I know you are.”  
  
Taemin turns her chair, wrapping her arms tight around Jongin.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“It’s all going to be okay, Tae, I promise.”  
  
Taemin nods, laughing softly. “Of course it will, I’m just. Gah.” She leans back and shivers and Jongin gently feels her arm.  
  
“Your freezing.” He stands up, unbuttoning his suit jacket and wrapping it around her. “You know what seat I’m in, I’m sure you can send someone to give it to me.”  
  
Taemin carefully wraps it around her, making sure not to ruffle her outfit and smiles. “Thank you.”  
  
“Now, I have a question.”  
  
“Mm?” Taemin raises an eyebrow.  
  
“This Prince Siegfried, who is he?”  
  
“Siegfried? Mm, he’s being played by Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun is great, you’ll love him.”  
  
“He’s hot, should I be worried about you two working together?”  
  
Taemin bursts into laughter, gently kicking Jongin. “Dick.”  
  
Jongin laughs and catches her cheek, making sure not to smudge the highlighter brushed across her cheek bones. “There’s that smile I know and love.”  
  
Taemin blushes and spins her chair around, waving her hands at her cheeks. “Stop it, I need to be pale for the show.”  
  
Jongin laughs and stands, hugging her from behind. “Feeling better?”  
  
Taemin nods and leans against him. “Much.”  
  
“Break a leg.”  
  
“Hey, you got it right!”  
  
“I’m pretty sure whoever admins Naver Search is concerned about why I kept looking up actor and dancer breaking leg.”  
  
Taemin laughs again and shakes her head before pausing to hear an announcement from outside.  
  
_Twenty minutes to curtain up_  
  
“You should go, get a drink and get to your seat.”  
  
Jongin nods and kisses the top of her head, making sure not to disturb the bun in her hair. “See you soon, and, hey,” Jongin leans down to brush the faint silver ribbons of her new shoes. “I’m right up there with you, don’t worry.”  
  
Taemin looks up, smiling, leaning her head back for a kiss. “Last time I kissed you before a contest, I smudged your lipstick and you almost choked me to death with your ribbons.”  
  
Taemin laughs and spins her chair around once more. “Go, go get your snacks and such.”  
  
“Don’t need ‘em, you’re gonna be dancing in front of me.”  
  
Taemin scoffs but the look on her face tells Jongin she’s _definitely_ drinking the compliment.  
  
“Alright, alright, I’m going.” Jongin goes for squeezing her hand, making sure not to ruin any of her look before slipping back out of the dressing room. A stage hand leads him to an exit to let him into the lobby and he finds Jinki and Jonghyun at the small bar.  
  
“Just a cola for me, please, no alcohol at all, I’m driving, a beer for my husband and what does Jongin drink?”  
  
“Just a beer for me, thanks.”  
  
Jonghyun jumps out of his skin, staring over his shoulder before turning back to the barman. “Two beers and a cola, please.”  
  
Jongin fishes his wallet out of his pocket but Jonghyun waves him off. “You get the snacks.”

Jongin nods and leans against the wall slightly, waiting for them. Jinki looks him up and down. “Where’s your suit jacket?”  
  
“Tae was cold and I’m whipped.”  
  
Jinki and Jonghyun burst into laughter and Jongin grins. He takes his beer when handed to him and they make their way down to the small booth for snacks.  
  
“I’m not too hungry so just get whatever you guys want- is that caramel popcorn?”  
  
Jinki chuckles and picks up a pack of it as Jonghyun tries to sneakily pick up way too many little sweet packs. Jongin smiles. “You know, those are for the kids, right?”  
“I am but four years old.”  
  
“He is literally a kid in a candy store right now.”  
  
Jongin shakes his head with a chuckle and fishes his card out of his wallet — a lot more difficult he finds, one handed — and hands it to the vendor when Jonghyun is finally done. Jinki helps Jongin push his wallet back into his back pocket and they get to the ticket doors. Jinki hands their tickets to the doorman and they’re pointed in the right direction. They’re not in the front row, Jongin realises, and he quirks his eyebrows as they make their way to their seats before he clicks — they’re in the perfect spot to not have to look up and in the perfect position for Taemin to see them without the lights in front of the first row catching her eyesight out. The trio sit down, Jongin ignoring the stares of those around him looking at his obvious incomplete outfit and leans back. He opens the brochure smiling at Taemin’s face taking over the first page of the cast for the evening when the lights suddenly dim.  
  
“Oof, we caught that on the wire.” Jinki is hushed by Jonghyun and judging from the _ow_ , Jongin figures he got elbowed too. 

Jongin hears Jonghyun rustling with a pack of his candy but it’s drowned out as the orchestra begins. His eyes are glued to the stage as the ballet begins.

He watches the dancers, how they curve across the stage but his breath is taken away once Taemin appears. She almost glows in her outfit - no, she _does_ glow, the makeup so carefully applied to her cheeks giving her the presence of an angel as she glides across the stage. Every movement she makes is poised, the definition of perfect that teachers would gush over and use as an example, that other dancers would be nothing short of pure jealousy. Her movements are so natural, as though she were made simply to dance the role, flitting across the stage with such grace that swans themselves would hate her. 

The first act ending and the lights coming on shock Jongin and he looks around, blinking, bewildered. He remembers he has a beer and leans back, drinking the now flat liquid with a wince as the audience applauds for the first round. He can hear people behind him talking how Taemin was the perfect choice, how they couldn’t believe people were doubting her in the first instance. His heart glows with pride, even hearing people saying _Taemin’s great as the White Swan but she still has to prove herself as the Black Swan_ . He wants to stand up, scream, shout, tell everyone how proud he is of her but he turns to his right, stealing one of Jonghyun’s liquorice wands.  
  
“Oh hey, he is alive.”  
  
Jongin blushes as Jinki bursts into laughter. “You alright over there? You didn’t even move, shift, make yourself more comfortable.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine, I’m fine.” Jongin waves them off, chewing a piece of the liquorice. “How long is the interval?”  
  
“About half an hour.”  
  
Jongin groans and sits back in his seat. Jonghyun laughs. “I’m sure they’ll let you back there to see her if you ask.”  
  
Jongin waves his hand, turning his attention back to the brochure for the night. He reads each word, takes in the history of the Seoul Ballet Theatre, reads the information on all the cast for tonight, reads the origins of the story of _Swan Lake_ only to find himself plunged into darkness.  
  
Jongin isn’t aware of his fingers opening and the brochure leaving his hands as he sits back up.  
  
His breath is stolen away as Taemin reappears, this time, all in black, her makeup changed. She dances more aggressively now, her lips recoiled slightly to show off her teeth. The way she moves combined with the eyeshadow across her eyes almost fools Jongin; it looks like feathers are growing as she dances, taking place in Taemin’s skin as she becomes cruel on stage.  
  
Jongin gasps and he’s pretty sure the rest of the crowd does as one of the dancers slip. He watches them for a moment before flicking his eyes back to Taemin - she’s already aware of it, never breaking her routine, merely adjusting to step forward with a grace that makes it look like it was part of the routine already. Jongin, who’s watched her dance this role countless times, knows it’s not a part of it, but not many others would be aware. The dancer gets up, quickly, with barely any disturbance and they continue. 

Before Jongin knows it, Taemin is dancing her way up the steps, about to take her final dive off the cliff, pirouetting on top of them; she pauses, her arms outstretched, before she drops, disappearing along with the lights of the stage.  
  
The curtain slowly comes down and the crowd are on their feet, cheering and applauding. Jinki and Jongin surge towards one another, hugging tightly.  
  
“She did it, she did it!”  
  
“Go, go to her.”  
  
Jongin wrenches free of Jinki’s hold, being careful as he steps over the rest of their row. He pauses, turning in the aisle to stand and applaud, waiting for the curtain to come back up.  
  
The dancers all slowly come out, bowing in rows. Baekhyun appears, bowing deeply for a few seconds before he stands, holding his hands out to the right. Taemin reappears, pirouetting once more across the stage to take his hand and bow alongside him.  
  
Baekhyun steps to the side, turning to applaud Taemin as he walks out of sight. She blushes, bowing once more; Jongin watches as she kneels, smiling wide, waving to someone in the front row — probably a young child waving to her. When she stands, he sees her head turn to spot them. Her eyes search along the row, breaking into a large smile when she sees Jongin.  
  
Once she turns to step off stage, Jongin turns and rushes. He finds Minseok, waiting to clear up, who laughs. “Alright, I’ll let you backstage, lover boy.”  
  
Jongin can’t move his legs quick enough, rushing down the hallway. He finds the troupe all laughing, cheering and applauding one another, smiling as Baekhyun picks Taemin up and spins her around. He hangs back, letting them have their moment before Taemin spots him.  
  
She rushes over and jumps, wrapping her arms and legs around Jongin, laughing. “I did it, I did it, I did it.”  
  
Jongin holds her as tight as he dares, trying not to cry. “You did it, yes, yes, you did it.”  
  
He carefully puts her down, wiping the start of tears from her eyes with a smile. She rushes off as someone yells her name, laughing and squealing with one of the dancers as they hug each other, jumping up and down.  
  
Jongin waits as Taemin is grabbed and dragged off by person after person, chatting with Yixing when he comes over, congratulating him on his amazing performance.  
  
“Oh, come off it, Jongin. You didn’t see me dance once, your eyes were glued to Tae.”  
  
“...Guilty as charged.”  
  
They’re laughing when Taemin appears again, in a pair of tracksuit bottoms, a tank top and Jongin’s suit jacket. Her hair is still pulled up and more subtle makeup is dotted across her face and Jongin smiles. Yixing frowns. “You’re not coming out for drinks with us?”  
  
“Not tonight.” Taemin wraps her arm around Jongin’s waist, cuddling into him. “It’s Jongin’s birthday as well tonight, so we’re going to go home and have a quiet night in. It’s also his day, not just mine.”  
  
Yixing smiles softly, shaking his head. “You two are adorable. Next time, alright, you need to drink that bitch Chunhei under the table.”  
  
Taemin scowls and Jongin looks between the two. “Who’s Chunhei?”  
  
“Chunhei is the old uh… female star. Every main role till Sooman found Taemin. She’s really not happy about Tae getting Odette.” Yixing crosses his arms. “And I know Tae can drink her under the table and it’s hilarious to see her getting so angered by everything Tae does better than her.”  
  
Jongin snorts and shakes his head. “One thing I definitely don’t miss about ballet… the bloody rivalry.”  
  
“She’s mean, I don’t like her.”  
  
Jongin looks down at Taemin, head on his chest and tilting her head up to look at Jongin, pouting.  
  
“Aww my poor princess, should I beat her up?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“You’d see me in jail for beating up your rival.”  
  
“You see, you’d be defending my honour, it’s valid.”  
  
Jongin and Yixing laugh and Jongin shakes his head. “I’m not beating up anyone.”  
  
Taemin rolls her eyes and looks at Yixing. “See, he’s so boring, you see what I have to deal with just going home instead of out with you guys?”  
  
Jongin pokes her waist, making her squeal and spin away from him. They laugh and Jongin takes her hand, gently pulling her back in. “Come on, let’s get you home, you must be exhausted.”

Taemin waggles her fingers at Yixing and yells a _see you guys on Monday_ over her shoulder before letting Jongin lead her out to the parking lot.  
  
“Monday?”  
  
“We opened tonight and then have some days off. This was more like a teaser to what the troupe has on for the season. So we’ve performed tonight and got everyone talking and raving about it so the _Swan Lake_ run should now sell out before I’m even due back for practice.”  
  
Jongin nods his head. “That’s a pretty decent marketing tactic, actually.”  
  
“Those shoes were amazing. I want a black pair.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Mm, my feet don’t hurt at all. Well they do, but much less than they usually do with other shoes.”  
  
“It’s because your feet are weird and normal shoes don’t fit them.”  
  
Taemin huffs and pauses when she hears a soft _Mommy! Mommy look it’s Odette!_  
  
She turns around with a smile to find a young boy pointing at her, tugging his Mom’s skirt. She wraps Jongin’s suit tighter around her and shuffles over smiling. “Hey there.”  
  
“Hi Odette!”  
  
Jongin smiles as the young boy bounces on his feet. “One day, I’ll be Odette too!”  
  
“That’s really cool, you like ballet?”  
  
The boy nods, pushing his chest out. “I do classes four times a week!”  
  
Taemin gasps. “Really? Four times a week? You’ll be taking Odette over from me before you know it.”  
  
The boy squeals and laughs, hiding behind his mother’s legs and Taemin gently stands back up from the kneeling position she’d been in. The mother thanks her, smiling as she helps her son into the car and Taemin returns to Jongin’s side.  
  
“You’re good with kids.”  
  
“Yeah, they’re just so… fun and animated and they don’t care they just love what they do. It’s nice to see so many young kids enjoying ballet now-a-days.”  
  
Jongin nods and opens the door to Jonghyun’s car for her. She places her bag in the middle seat and yawns. “Hey Jinkles.”  
  
“Hey sis, how are you feeling?”  
  
“Exhausted but I feel like I could run seventeen marathons.”  
  
She smiles, animatedly talking with Jinki and Jongin reaches over to hold her hand, squeezing it as he watches the world go by. He doesn’t say a word; Jinki and Taemin haven’t seen each other for a while, so he just listens. He doesn’t say anything when Jonghyun pulls up outside their apartment building and Jonghyun neglects to break them up.  
  
It’s not for another ten minutes that Jinki and Taemin realise where they are, breaking their conversation with a laugh and promises to go grab coffee one lunch when they’re both free before Taemin gets out. Jongin takes her bag, wishing Jonghyun and Jinki a goodbye before he heads to the door, getting it open for when Taemin skips over from a hug with her brother.  
  
She gives a soft plie as thank you for holding the door and heads inside, waiting by the elevator. “Your legs hurt so much you wanna use the elevator?”  
  
“Yah.”  
  
“But it takes like ten minutes to get down here.”  
  
“What’s your solution?”  
  
Jongin thinks for a moment before securing Taemin’s bag on his back, scooping her up in his arms. She bursts into laughter and wraps her arms around his neck. “My hero.”  
  
Jongin chuckles and starts up the stairs, making sure he doesn’t overbalance one way or the other as Taemin squirms in his arms. “Stay still or we’re both going to break our necks.”  
  
“What is life without a little _risk_ , Nini?” She grins but stops moving, resting her head on Jongin’s shoulder. “I’m really tired, so can I give you your present tomorrow?”  
  
“‘Course you can.”  
  
Taemin makes a noise in her throat as Jongin carefully kicks the door to the floor open, gently putting her down and propping her against the wall as he unlocks it. Adam and Eve come flying out, yipping at Taemin and she sinks to her knees, cooing. “My babies, did you miss Mommy???”  
  
Jongin stares, blinking. “Uh, I shut them in the utility room.”  
  
“I’m 80% sure Eve has opposable thumbs.”  
  
“That’s terrifying.”  
  
Taemin scoops them up, giggling as they lick her face, toeing her shoes off and making her way to the couch in one fluid movement.  
  
“You were absolutely stunning tonight.”  
  
Taemin makes a noise of acknowledgement and when Jongin walks by, he finds her being licked to the bone by the two pups, giggling and squealing. He shakes his head and leans on the back of the couch.  
  
“I need you to stay out of the kitchen for about half an hour.”  
  
Taemin surges upwards, gasping air and laughing from the onslaught from her dogs only to collide straight with Jongin’s head. Taemin goes back down, laughing as Jongin gets knocked to his knees, trying to comprehend what just happened. He starts laughing, rubbing his forehead and standing back up, making sure he’s out of the Taemin catastrophe zone.  
  
“Half an hour, alright?”  
  
“Fine, fine- what if I smell burning?”  
  
“You’re the flammable one.”  
  
Taemin sticks her tongue out, pouting before carefully getting up. “I’m going for a shower anyway. Call me when whatever you’re doing is done.” She waves over her shoulder, disappearing down their small hallway. Jongin hears the closet doors swinging open and then slamming shut and the bathroom door rattling in its frame as she shuts it.  
  
How Taemin is a ballet dancer full of poise and grace, a human embodiment of delicacy, he will never know.

He works above the stove, following Yixing’s grandparents recipe to the decimal points for ingredients. Finally, he tastes some of the shredded pork in the pan, nodding. It’s ready. He scoops up some of the spare pork that hasn’t been soaking in sauce and puts out five bowls, calling the dogs. He’s not surprised to find them all sat waiting in the kitchen doorway, staring at him. He chuckles and gives them all a few strokes before plating two dishes and grabbing chopsticks.  
  
“Tae! Grubs up!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Food!”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“COME EAT, PIG.”  
  
“RUDE.”  
  
Jongin laughs and sets the bowls on the coffee table, leaning back to flick through what’s recorded on the television. He grimaces, but settles on _Strangers From Hell_ ; this is a meal for Taemin after all. She pads into the room, hair wrapped up in a towel, some black streaks down her cheeks from her makeup, in one of Jongin’s way too long for her shirts and what looks like just a pair of underwear. Jongin shifts on the couch.  
  
Yeah, he’s definitely lucky.  
  
Taemin leans forward to rub her hair dry in the towel, sniffing before she pauses. She stands up, flicking her hair back behind her head as her eyes fall on the bowl. “Why does that smell like Yuxiang shredded pork?”  
  
“Because… it is Yuxiang shredded pork?”  
  
Jongin isn’t sure how Taemin’s suddenly sat next to him, bowl and chopsticks in hand. “You’re getting the couch wet.”  
  
“Shutfdjup.” Meat hangs over her lips as she speaks around a large chunk of pork in her mouth, stuck with noodles dribbling down her chin.  
  
“Too hot?”  
  
“Maybphe.”  
  
Jongin laughs and shakes his head, getting up to fetch her a glass of water. He offers her the cup and she takes a few gulps, shuddering as she manages to swallow the food. “Thank you. This is good, what the hell, did you, like, kidnap some old Chinese grandma to make this?”  
  
“ _No_ , I made it myself.”  
  
“Bullshit.”  
  
“...Okay I kidnapped a _recipe_ from Yixing’s grandparents. But I _did_ make it myself.”  
  
Taemin laughs and puts her bowl back on the table, watching the steam as though she was going to strangle it. “It’s gorgeous, thank you- and we’re watching _Strangers From Hell_ , your choice…. Who did you fuck? Did you cheat on me? Adam needed emergency surgery? Oh God did you bang my brother and Adam ate chocolate when you were?”  
  
Jongin laughs, holding his stomach. “What the fuck, Tae?” It takes him a moment to stop laughing. “No, I just wanted to do something nice for you considering today was such a big day for you.”  
  
Taemin coos and laughs before cuddling into Jongin’s side. “You’re the best boyfriend, you know that?”  
  
“You’re not too bad yourself as a girlfriend.”  
  
Taemin shrieks and leans back, flicking her head so her hair soaks Jongin.  
  
“WOAH, NOT FAIR.”  
  
“Totally fair!”  
  
“Learn how to dry your hair!”  
  
“It’s not your pillow that gets soaked.”  
  
“But it’s me that has to wash the weird mould scent out of your pillow!”  
  
Taemin huffs and wraps her hair back up in the towel before cuddling up to Jongin. “Thank you for tonight.”  
  
“You don’t need to thank me for anything.” He gets their food before wrapping his arm around her, balancing his bowl on his lap. “It’s only what you deserve.”  
  
Taemin doesn’t reply, but she smiles, chewing her pork as she hits play.  
  
After a while, Jongin takes their bowls through, rolling his eyes when he comes back to find Adam sat in his seat. Taemin laughs and scoops him up, not taking her eyes off the screen. They end up laid down, Jongin on the couch and Taemin on his chest, the dogs taking whatever space they can find.  
  
Jongin doesn’t recall much, other than how happy he is as he drifts off. 

* * *

It’s just been a lazy day and Jongin’s more than content with that. Catching up on some housework, prepping Taemin’s lunches for the week and chasing Adam chewing a cloth around the apartment whilst Taemin binges her dramas in between napping. Jongin doesn’t mind the break from his boring monotonous cashier job, making sure Taemin is tucked under the couch blanket and coaxing her out of sleep with leftover pork when lunch comes round.  
  
It’s not until they’ve had dinner and are relaxing in their room until Taemin gets up, gently ushering the dogs out the room and shutting the door on them. Jongin raises an eyebrow, trying to focus on his book, but there’s only one thing that could mean — he’s finally getting his birthday blowjob.  
  
But Taemin doesn’t come back to bed and disappears into their tiny ensuite. His interest peaks now and he sits back, putting his book on the bedside table. “What are you doing?”  
  
“You’ll see. Top left drawer, there’s a blindfold, put it on for me?”  
  
Jongin stares at the door before getting up and finding the small silk mask and sits back on the bed, slipping it over his head. He can hear Taemin moving around, struggling with something and a bottle of shampoo or soap being knocked over.  
  
“Are you okay in there?”  
  
“I’m fine, give me a second.”  
  
After a short silence, Jongin hears the door opening and Taemin padding across the floor. “So, have you ever been pegged?”  
  
Jongin’s mind goes blank for a moment, trying to comprehend what she’s saying. “Uh, no, I can’t say I have.”  
  
Small fingers trace along the side of his face, gently pulling the blindfold off and sure enough, Taemin is stood, harness between his legs as she slips into his lap, kissing him gently. “Do you wanna try?”  
  
“Fuck yes.”  
  
He kisses her hard, arms around her waist. “How long have you been planning this?”  
  
Taemin takes her time kissing along his jaw, nibbling here and there. “About an hour after you came out to me.”  
  
Jongin pulls back a bit to catch the soft pink blush tinting her cheeks before she shakes her head. “But I’ve never done something like this before so I’m gonna need your help.”  
  
Jongin chuckles and nods, gently pulling her down with him as he lays down, hands shifting from her waist to slip under the small lace lingerie dress she’s wearing. “Wait, I didn’t get to see this, I was preoccupied.”  
  
Taemin giggles and pushes up, standing up for him and giving a small slow turn. It’s black lace, hanging over her body, parting at the bottom to reveal her navel. He leans forward, gently kissing up her stomach as his fingers slip the straps off her shoulders. It slips down showing a navy blue bra and Jongin groans. He’s always loved darker blues on Taemin’s skin; it’s always had a way of making her natural colour shine, making her seem even daintier than usual whilst also causing her to come off fierce, in control.  
  
He feels his blood start changing direction.  
  
She laughs softly, and slips back onto the bed, straddling him as his hands drift up her waist, carefully undoing her bra. He catches one of her breasts as they come free, gently massaging it, thumb moving to brush over her nipple, enticing a small noise from her.  
  
“Hey, this is meant to be your thing.”  
  
“That means I can enjoy the view, no?”  
  
She blushes again, leaning down to kiss him hard. It’s more teeth than lips, both of them groaning. Taemin grinds her hips down, meeting Jongin’s growing erection, their noises getting louder. There’s a moment where Jongin is sure he’s seeing stars, that their moans could be part of a musical show, in tune and in sync, but then Taemin pulls away, kneeling. She reaches over, pulling the nightstand open to retrieve the lube and sits back on her heels. 

For a moment, she looks lost and Jongin smiles. He sits up, kissing across her shoulder as he takes the lube, popping it open and squeezing some over the tips of her fingers. "Just like I finger you, just be more gentle. I don't stretch as easily."

Taemin nods, catching Jongin's cheek with her clean hand, drawing him in for a kiss. It's delicate, gentle, before Taemin's hand falls away and shoves Jongin back on the bed. He bounces, laughing slightly before shifting. Grabbing a pillow, he slips it under his hips, yanking his underwear off before sighing, laying with his legs apart. 

Taemin's hand gently drifts up his thigh, barely touching the skin, sending sparks through his veins. Jongin closes his eyes, feeling one of her fingers gently circle his hole.

Jongin’s back arches as the first of Taemin’s fingers slips inside of him. It’s… different. Her fingers are slimmer, softer, smaller, but it feels _right_ . The slide, the curl, feels like nothing has ever felt before, but feels like everything he should know. A second finger slips in, pulling apart and stretching him. It burns but it feels _good_ , so _intoxicating._ He never wants to do this with anyone else. 

"More."

Taemin makes a soft noise and Jongin groans as she pushes a third finger into him, a shudder slipping through him. He jolts as she catches his prostate and he feels how she jumps slightly at the sudden movement. "Right there, Tae, there." 

Her fingers press down, rubbing, pushing and Jongin sees stars. His hearing cuts out, oblivious to the noises he's making as he pushes down to meet her hand, a tear leaking from his eye at the pleasure. 

"Am I hurting-" 

"-No, god please don't stop."

Taemin withdraws her fingers and Jongin collapses against the bed, looking at her through his fringe. He's about to complain when he spots what she's doing — lubing the strap on. A shiver goes through him and his heart rate spikes, his blood pounding in his ears. 

He forces himself to stay still as she lines up, reaching forward to hold his legs as best he can. 

The push of the plastic feels different, more solid that a cock would, but Jongin can’t say he’s against it. Taemin slides the strap on home and Jongin jolts, groaning as his back arches. He wraps his legs around hers, chest heaving. Taemin leans down, gently kissing him, a hand gently massaging his scalp to help ease the burn. Jongin presses up to her, his legs wrapping around her waist, catching her bottom lip to nibble on it. A groan slips from Taemin's lips and she leans up slightly. Jongin lets her lip go, grinning at the sound of it smacking her teeth. 

"Move, please." 

Taemin nods and leans further upward, planting her hands either side of Jongin's waist before carefully shifting back and giving a small, experimental thrust. Jongin groans and reaches up, holding on to her side. "Harder, you won't break me." 

Taemin nods and Jongin feels how she pulls almost all the way out before she slams forward. It knocks the wind out of him and he throws his head back, a breathless moan escaping over his lips. Taemin shifts slightly before starting a bruising pace. 

It's definitely different; there's no balls colliding with him but it's a pleasant change. Stars cross his vision for a moment and Jongin grunts, catching Taemin' hips. "Wait, wait." 

He uncrosses his legs and shifts, helping her pull out of him. Taemin raises an eyebrow but silently lets Jongin shift them; he lies her down, straddling the strap. She watches, entranced by Jongin's movement as he lines himself up and drops down with a deep groan. 

A noise slips from Taemin, a small surprised moan, and she reaches out to grip Jongin's hips. "Okay, this is definitely sexier." 

Jongin laughs, shifting so he can start fucking himself on the strap, head tilting back. Taemin snaps her hips upwards, quickly falling into rhythm with Jongin's bouncing. Jongin watches through lidded eyes, taking in every inch of Taemin that he can. Her breasts bounce ever so delicately - even now, bottomed out in Jongin's ass, she's still the epitome of grace and beauty. She's sweating, her fringe sticking to her forehead. She grips her lips between her teeth, trying to keep her noises back. Jongin leans forward as best he can without ruining their back, cupping her right breast and letting his thumb graze her nipple. He tilts his head to the side, gently nipping at her left. 

The yell she lets out goes straight to Jongin's cock.

He pulls back, replacing his teeth with his other hand, watching the flush of arousal slide up her chest, her neck, tinting her cheeks and ears. 

They don't talk; the only sound is their thighs meeting and their groans, getting louder and louder. Taemin's nails dig into Jongin's hips and Jongin can't help but moan as he feels the skin break. His bouncing starts becoming more erratic and Taemin takes the lead. She shifts, bucking up as hard as she dares. Stars start crossing Jongin's vision and when Taemin's hand wraps around his erection and her nails graze his sensitive nerve, all he's aware of is pure pleasure coursing around his body and his vision going white. 

When his vision comes back, he finds himself laying on his back, Taemin stood next to the bed, slipping the strap off. "Yeah, that one can stay." 

Taemin laughs and Jongin rolls onto his side to reach over and run his hand up her spine. Her skin is slick with sweat and Jongin shivers. "Did you come?" 

He can tell by the way her shoulders stiffen for a second that she didn't and he sits up. He gently pulls her down, smiling at her bright laughter of shock, straddling her. "Let me fix that."

"Hey, this was your thing-" 

"-And I want to get you off." 

Taemin smiles, reaching up to cup Jongin's cheek. He reaches up, catching her wrist to kiss down her arm as she shifts. He leans down, kissing down her chest and stomach before resting between her legs. "Do you want my fingers or my tongue?" 

Taemin hums, tilting her head, and Jongin takes a moment to take in how beautiful she is. Her fringe is stuck to her forehead, her cheeks flushed, her lips slightly swollen and he has to force himself not to groan. 

"I haven't had your tongue for ages." 

Jongin gets to work in seconds, settling and gently separating her lips. Her clit is already swollen - no doubt from the strap rubbing her - and he wraps his lips around it, sucking gently. She gasps, her back arching and Jongin groans. Her thighs shake and he chuckles before leaning back. He licks through her folds a few times, making sure to circle her hole a few times before slipping his tongue inside. His thumb gently massages her clit and she lets a high pitched noise. He can feel her pulsing, close to climax and he pulls back. He leans forward, ever so gently pinching her clit between his teeth and she lets out a shout. Jongin barely moves in time to catch her, making eye contact as he slips his tongue in and out, catching as much of her cum as he can. 

Taemin blushes, her cheeks dark and looks away, hands tangling in Jongin's hair as he kisses his way up her body. He collapses next to her, holding her tight with a gentle sigh, kissing at her neck. "You're the best goddamn girlfriend ever, you know that?" 

Taemin laughs and rests against Jongin's chest. "You're a sap." 

Jongin chuckles and closes his eyes. "Go pee." 

Taemin makes a noise before she sits up, disappearing to the bathroom. Jongin forces himself up, pulling the duvet off and chucking it in the laundry bin; he'll sort the cum stains tomorrow. He grabs their spare blanket from the closet and throws it over the bed and turns to see Taemin emerging from the bathroom. She's still shirtless but has opted to steal a pair of Jongin's boxers and he chuckles. 

She cracks the bedroom door open and moves back to the bed, collapsing into Jongin's waiting arms.

"I mean it, you're the best girlfriend on this planet." 

Taemin laughs, shaking her head. "Wait till you find out what else I ordered." 

Jongin chokes as he swallows and shakes his head. "I'm sure I'll love it." 

"You better, it cost me 59000 Won." 

Jongin holds her close and kisses her temple, both of them slowly falling silent as their exhaustion creeps up on them. 

Next month, Jongin finds that Taemin is - most definitely - the best girlfriend in the world when she introduces her new vibrator to the bedroom. 


End file.
